Girl Meets Rewind
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: What happens when a car accident sends Maya and Riley back to 1993? "... Maya and I made our way to the class room. When we walked in, I almost fainted. It was my dad, mom and my Godfather Shawn as kids!..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I haven't posted a story in a LONG time... Sorry 'bout that! I was really busy with the end of school and then the summer the the start of school... But I figured I'd take a break from SWAC and write a story about my new obsession. Girl/Boy Meets World! I cannot tell you how excited I am about this show. I can't read the writers tweets without feeling like I'm going to explode. Speaking of tweets, you have to check out the Girl Meets World Podcast. Their website is and follow them on Twitter TheGMWPodcast. They are AMAZING! If anything didn't make sense in the show, they talk about it. And they got an interview with the Property Master from GMW. So go check it out! And with out further ado...**

No ones POV

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Auggie asked from the back seat of the car.

"About half an hour sweetie." Topanga replied.

"Ugh! We've been driving forever!" He said with a tired voice as he slumped over in his seat. Cory chuckled. "Why do we have to live so far away from grandma and grandpa?" Auggie continued.

"You can blame your mother for that one Auggie." Said Cory, staring out at the highway.

"What do you mean, dad?" Riley asked him.

"The reason we moved to New York was because I got an internship here. We almost didn't move. But, here we are!" Topanga said.

"I'm glad you moved. 'Cause I wouldn't know Maya if you didn't! Right Maya?" The brunette said and looked over at Maya who was sitting next to her, asleep. Riley smiled at her. Her mom was out of town for the weekend so they took her with them to her grandparents house in Philadelphia.

"Are we there yet?" Auggie asked again.

"Not yet, but-"

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and a squeal like tires on pavement and everything went dark.

Riley's POV

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a blue and white room. It looked like a hospital room. I turned my head and saw Maya next to me, reading a book. Weird. She never reads! She had a few scrapes and bruises all over.

I felt a pain in my arm and looked down at it. It was in a cast. Shocked, I gasped.

"About time you woke up. How could this place not have a TV?" Maya said after putting the book down.

"Maya! Where are we?!" I exclaimed.

"We're in a hospital sweetie." She replied as if she was stating the obvious.

"Why?"

Just then, a nurse with black waist length hair walked in.

"Oh good, your awake!" The nurse said with a smile.

"What happened to me?" I asked her. Maybe she could tell me.

"You and your friend here were hit by a car. The driver brought you in. She said she would pay for everything," the nurse, whose name tag read Megan, looked down and continued gently: "seeing as you don't have any parents."

What? I have parents! What did Maya tell her? Before I could object she kept talking. "We're going to keep you over night to make sure your alright and then send you to the orphanage. I'll be back in a minuet with some medication for your arm." She walked out and I turned to Maya.

"Maya! Explain! Right now!"

"Ok ok! I woke up a while ago and I asked the nurse what year it is, 'cause if you didn't notice, her clothes aren't really from 2014 if you know what I mean. So she told me its 1993. Riles! We are in 1993!" She exclaimed.

Whoa. 1993! That's when my dad and mom were 12!

Yeah, I do math fast.

Wait. How did we get to 1993? So I asked her just that.

"How'd we get to 1993?"

"I don't know... But until we figure out how to get out of here, just pretend that we are orphans. Okay?"

"Why Maya? Why do I have to pretend?" She gave me a look. "Oh alright, I will. But I don't like this."

"Neither do I but hey, let's enjoy it while it lasts! Oh and by the way, we are in Philadelphia." She said nonchalantly.

"Philadelphia?! But that means..."

"Yup! We're in the same place your parents grew up!"

The lady from the orphanage came the next day and signed a bunch of papers so she could take us with her. After she was done, she took us out to her car. When we got to the orphanage she led us inside, up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway and finally, into a room with two beds. The room was about the size of my bedroom. There was a small closet and a door that led to the bathroom we shared with the room next to us.

"I know it's not much but we make the best with what we have." Carly, the orphanage lady, said to us. "We have meals together in the main room down stairs and game time on Saturdays. We call it mandatory fun. I'll let you get settled in now. There are clothes in the dresser for the two of you. I'll come back in a little bit with some papers for you to sign." Carly smiled and walked out.

So Maya and I got settled in. There wasn't much to do though. A few minuets later Carly came back with papers for us to sign. She left us alone to do just that. There were a bunch of questions on it but I managed to get through all of them. The last thing I noticed before I was done was the school we would be going to.

Jefferson Middle School.

I couldn't believe it. I would be going to the same school as my parents.

We ate our dinner (which was hard to do with a cast. On my right hand. I'm a righty.) and went to bed. I started preparing myself for the first day of school tomorrow. I would see my parents as kids. This was going to be so weird!

The next day Carly sent us to school with more papers and told us to give them to the principle. So we did just that. He gave us a map of the school and our schedules. Are first class was with Mr. Feeny. Along with every other class we had. This school was different than ours. They only had one teacher for this grade. Maya and I made our way to the class room. When we walked in, I almost fainted. It was my dad, mom and my Godfather Shawn as kids!

Maya gave me a shove.

"Come on Riles! Go sit in that seat over there." She pointed to a seat behind a small boy. So I sat down. The seat was next to my dad. Oh my gosh this is so weird!

Maya sat behind me. I looked over at young Cory. He and Shawn were sitting on their desks talking about something. Young Topanga stood up and started talking to them.

"I think people who judge other people by their outward appearances are shallow and ignorant and will have much to answer for in their next life." She said. Whoa. My mom was smart for a 12 year old.

"Well that may be the way it works on Remulac but here on earth, your a nerd, you pay." Cory said. Wow. My dad was rude as a kid.

In the corner of my eye I saw Shawn turn to Maya.

"Hey, your new here aren't you?" He asked her smoothly, almost like he was trying to flirt with her. But it didn't work very well because, you know, we're only 12. Farkle is the only 12 year old I know who can flirt.

"Yes we are." I said with a smile. This is actually kinda fun! "I'm Riley Matthews."

Maya slapped her face and put her head on her desk groaning. Oops. My dad isn't suppose to know I have the same last name as him.

"Matthews?" Shawn asked surprised. "Hey Cor, this chick has the same last name as you." He said nudging Cory.

"Really? Well that's weird. I'm Cory Matthews. And you are?"

"I'm Riley, and this is Maya." I patted Maya on the head as it was still on the desk. She waved.

Just then, the legendary Mr. Feeny walked in.

"Good morning class. I trust you all had a good weekend. Oh hello young ladies!" He said noticing is. "You must be new here. What are your names?" He asked us.

"I'm Riley Matthews, sir."

"And I'm Maya Hart."

"Well good morning Miss Matthews, Miss Hart." He walked closer to me and lowered his voice. "Miss Mathews, are you in any way related to Mr. Matthews? Please tell me your not."

I almost said I was but caught myself before I did. "No sir."

He sighed audibly. "Oh good. Now let's get on with the lesson."

The rest of the class went well. It was weird though because my Uncle Eric (who was very handsome if I do say so myself) was there telling us about 7th grade. Maya snickered a lot witch caught the attention of Shawn. Oh no. Here we go. Maya and Shawn do have a lot in common... No! He's 20 years older then her!

At one point Cory asked Eric if he would drive him to school the next year when Eric was 16. Eric just told him to drop dead, causing my dad to fall onto the floor. It was actually really funny.

The whole time I watched my mom stare at Uncle Eric like she had a crush on him. It was weird.

I like using that word. Weird.

"...and make sure your working on the project due on Friday." Mr. Feeny said just before the bell rang. "Wait! I want to see the three of you" he pointed to Shawn, Cory, and Topanga, "and the three of you" this time he pointed to the boy in front of me, Maya and I, "for a minuet."

Everyone got up and ran out of the room except for the 6 of us. "Miss Matthews, I would like you to work with Mr Hunter and Mr. Matthews on the project. Please make her feel welcome." He said to the boys. "I'm sorry." He said turning back to me.

"That's alright Mr. Feeny I will take it like the woman I am." I said proudly. I looked over and saw Topanga smiling at me. That felt good to know she was proud of her daughter. Even though I wasn't her daughter yet...

"And Miss Hart you will be paired with Mr. Minkus and Miss Lawrence."

Minkus turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh Maya!" I whispered to her. "It's Farkle!" Maya gasped.

"Whose 'Farkle'?" Cory asked me.

"Yeah. His name is Stuart not Farkle." Shawn said.

"Uhh" Maya said trying to come up with a lie. "He's this guy we know who looks like you." Good one! And it's not even a lie.

"Really? I would like to meet this 'Farkle'. You know, I'm very partial to that name." Minkus said.

"Oh did I say know? I meant used to know!" Maya quickly changed. Mr. Feeny told us to get together for our projects and dismissed us to lunch.

"Hey Maya! Wait up!" I heard the voice of Shawn say. We turned around.

"What is it Hunter?"

"I just wanted to say that was an impressive lie back there." He said with a smirk.

"Psh! Lie? What lie?" She replied.

"Your a mystery to me Maya Hart. And I won't stop till I find everything out about you." He said and walked away to talk to Cory.

"Oh no." Maya said and started walking to the cafeteria.

At lunch we made plans to meet with our groups for the project. I was going over to Cory's house after school and Maya was going to Topanga's. We sat with Cory and Shawn because we didn't know anyone else except for Topanga but she was sitting with her other friends.

"Hey Riley," Cory said "why do you have a cast on your arm?"

"Well I was hit by a car." I replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" Both Shawn and Cory said.

"That's awesome!" Shawn exclaimed.

"No it's really not..." I said eating another bite of my food.

We talked and ate until the bell rang and then went off to our next class.

Later that day I said goodbye to Maya and made my way over the Cory's house. When I got there, grandma opened the door.

"Oh you must be Riley!" She said with a smile.

"And you must be Mrs. Matthews! Hi! Cory, Shawn and I have a project to work on." I said as she invited me in.

"Ah yes. They are in the kitchen. Come with me." We walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Shawn and Cory were sitting at the table talking.

"Cory, Riley's here." She said and walked away.

"Oh hey Riley. You can have a seat here if you want." He said pointing to an open seat.

"Wait you want me to sit there? But no one ever sits on that side of the table."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cory got up to get it and there stood Topanga and Maya.

"I have some freshly baked brownies here I thought you might enjoy." Topanga said when Cory opened the door.

"Thanks for dropping them off." He said and then tried to pull them out of her hand. Topanga held on to them and walked past Cory. Maya followed her.

"I thought perhaps we could stay here and enjoy them with you. Hello Riley!" Topanga continued.

"Hi" I said and sat in the 'forbidden' chair.

"Milks in the fridge babe." Shawn said as he picked a brownie up and ate it. "Hey, not bad."

Maya walked over and sat down in the chair next to me. Topanga and Cory came back to the table with milk and cups.

"My sister Nebby made them." Topanga said as she set the milk down.

"She has a sister?" I whispered to Maya. She just shrugged.

"Nebby? Don't you mean 'Debby'?" Cory asked.

"No, Nebby. Short for Nebula. Nebula Stopthewar Lawrence." She said and poured milk into the glasses.

"So your parents thought like, what, Linda was already taken?" Maya and Shawn laughed at that but Topanga just smiled.

Suddenly young Morgan came down the stairs and stopped at Topanga.

"Hey! Cool braid!"

"You like it? I could put one in your hair."

"You can?"

"Sure! Do you have some ribbons and a rubber band?"

"Upstairs in my room." She turned to talk to Cory and noticed us. "Hey, who are you?" she asked.

"They're just girls from school, Morgan." Cory answered.

"Oh. You know, I'd like to see more of them, and less of him." Morgan said pointing to Shawn. Topanga grabbed Morgan's hand and started to go upstairs.

"Maya, Riley would you like to come with us?" she asked.

"No thanks, I think we'll stay down here," turning to Cory and Shawn I said "and work on our project."

"Okay, suit yourself." Topanga and Morgan walked upstairs.

"Oh, she is so cute!" Maya said to herself referring to Morgan. Well that was weird of her to say...

Shawn turned to Cory with a look on his face causing Cory to look up.

"What?"

"Comes over with the brownies, tries to get in good with your sister…"

"So?"

"Dude, she likes you!" Maya outbursted.

"Cory and Topanga sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Shawn teased.

"No way! Minkus wants her!" Well that explains why when Mr. Minkus came over he kept talking about Mom choosing Dad instead of him.

"And yet, she's not over at Minkus's house unloading brownies."

"What are you saying, Shawn?"

Shawn made this whole speech about being 'squishy' and then said: "...one day your solid as a rock then the next day, squish!" he looked over at Maya "it happened to me..."

"Oh be quite." Maya said to him.

"Topanga does not have a 'squish' on me."

"She brought you brownies, dude. Its-o fact-o love-o you-o." Cory gave him a weird look and Shawn kept shaking his head with a smug look.

"You guys are insane." Maya said.

"Yes, now let's work on our project." I said, hoping they would listen this time.

Grandma, I mean Mrs. Matthews, walked in and eventually Eric did to. Topanga and Morgan came down the stairs at about that time also.

"Mommy, Mommy look! Topanga made my hair pretty!"

"She sure did!" Mrs. Matthews replied.

Cory stood up and walked over to Topanga. "Yup, brownies, braids, she does it all but uh, now she has to do it all at home." He said while pushing her out the door.

"But I was hoping I could stay-"

"You can't. We're over the legal hair limit of this room." He closed the door but then opened it again and took the brownies from her.

"I guess that's my cue to leave also." Maya said and stood up to follow Topanga out.

"Do you have to go babe?" Shawn asked standing in her way.

"Now I defiantly need to go. Bye! See ya later Riles!" she walked past Shawn and out the door to catch up with Topanga.

"Well that wasn't very polite." Mrs. Matthews said.

"I can't afford to be polite, mom. I'm polite, squish!" Cory said making a squishing motion with his hands.

"I hear a lot of men treat the woman they love like that." Shawn said. Mrs. Matthews and Uncle Eric turned to look at Cory.

"I'll kill you, Shawn."

"We got a little girlfriend action going on here?" Eric asked. Shawn said 'yup' and Cory said 'no' at the same time.

"Cory and Topanga sitting in a tree, G!" Morgan sang.

Eric walked out with the garbage and Mrs. Matthews and Morgan went to the living room.

"Can we work on the project now?"

The next day at lunch we found Shawn and Cory and sat down across from them.

"Oh, man she's got a thang for you!" Shawn said as we sat down.

"What do I care? All I want from her is brownies and videos."

"It's not gonna be like that for long." Maya whispered to me. I giggled and the guys gave us a weird look.

"Maya." Shawn greeted with a flirty look.

"Oh get a life" she replied, annoyed. Just then Minkus walked up to us.

"You maggot." He said to Cory.

"Huh?" Cory said looking confused.

"All these years pretending to be my close friend..."

"Close? As in Philadelphia is close to... Neptune? "

"...all so you could get to her."

"Her, Topanga? I don't think so."

"Oh please. The whole school is talking about you two."

"It's true." Maya interjected. "I heard they were even going to put it in the school newspaper."

"I ate a couple brownies! I said I'd watch a video."

"Aren't you forgetting the trip to Hawaii?" I asked.

"What?" He turned to Shawn.

"I embellished!" He explained.

"Do you really care about her?" Minkus asked getting back in the conversation. "Or are you just doing this to humiliate me?"

"I give up. Take it Shawn."

Shawn stood up and walked over to Minkus.

"Minkus! Wanna play walnut?" Shawn rapped his arm around Minkus's head.

"Your body guard can't be with you 24 hours a day Matthews. Be afraid. Be very afraid."

"Let him go Shawn." I said and he obeyed.

"I've got two words for you. Anti perspirant."

"That's three words." He said as Minkus walked off. I slapped my forehead. He was so dumb at the age of 12!

"What's going on?" Cory said "I don't want girls to like me! Why is everything changing?"

"Hey, Topanga forgot her note book." Shawn said picking up the note book.

"Oh no." I thought aloud.

"Wanna trash it? I gotta little Mac and cheese left." He continued.

"Shawn! That's disgusting and mean! And if it weren't Topanga's I would totally do that to! But no, do not trash it!" Maya said.

"Yes ma'am." He sat down and gave the note book to Cory.

"Nah lets not. She'll probably think it's some kinda love code. Oh why do I have to be so attractive?"

"Pfft." Maya said almost choking on her chicken. Cory gave her a look.

"Oho look!" Shawn said opening the note book. "It's a heart with a name doodled in swirly things! Mrs. Matthews!"

"Oh give me a break."

"Mrs. Topanga Matthews." Cory groaned. "Mrs. Eric Matthews."

"Would you get off my- what?"

"Ha! I knew it! Topanga likes Eric!" I exclaimed. Wow that's so weird. I pictured my uncle as my dad and shivered.

"Wait, you knew she had a crush on my brother and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I wasn't sure. Until now!"

After school Topanga invited us to go watch a movie over at Cory's house. So we went with her. I mean, we had nothing else to do.

She rang the door bell and Eric answered.

"Topanga, right? And you must be Riley and Maya. Have a seat." He said gesturing for us to sit down. But Topanga sat down on the floor and we almost tripped over her.

"Uh yea that's an interesting way to go but I was thinking... Couch?" Eric said to her.

"Whatever you want." Topanga said as she walked toward the couch.

"Oh brother." Maya said walking past me and sitting in a chair.

Eric shut the door and followed Topanga to the couch.

"So, what's that?" He asked pointing at the tape in her hand.

"Movie." She stared stepping closer to him.

"Godzilla Goes to Collage?!" They sat down on the couch and I sat on the arm of the chair Maya was sitting in. "Cory's gonna love this! He loves monster flicks! Oh he really loved those brownies you brought over too I mean uh... You must really like him a lot to do all those nice things for him."

"He's very nice. In a young kind of way."

"Here we go." Maya said.

"Um see that's why you to get along so well because your young to." Eric said, trying to get his point across easily.

"No. I've done my chart. I have a very old soul."

"Uh ya, here's a tip for you Topanga, uh, not a lot of guys are gonna be after you soul."

"Maya, I am so glad this didn't work out. I can't even imagine what my life would be life if Uncle Eric was my dad. He's sane now but you just wait a few years." I shivered again at the thought.

"When you were talking to us in class, you know what I noticed?"

"What?" Eric asked, curious but scared at the same time.

"Your Ora was glowing."

"Oh my gosh." Maya said exasperated.

"Be that as it may, my Ora is to old for you to be looking at."

"I don't understand."

"Me either, let's go Riles." Maya stood up to go but I pushed her back down.

"That's because your not ready to understand."

"I am ready."

"No your not." Eric said putting his hand on hers. Bad move Eric, bad move. Topanga looked down and put her other hand on top of his. She leaned in to kiss him but Eric put his hand on her face.

"Ok I was wrong. Hah. Maybe you are ready. Look, Cory told me about you and he told me your very smart." He put his hand down and she sat up.

"I don't have to be smart."

"No, look, your gonna have to be smart because, there are a lot of guys out there that won't take Ora for an answer."

"What do you mean?"

"Riley haven't we seen enough?" Maya asked annoyed.

"No I want to see how this turns out."

"I mean you've know me for like five mins and you think you like me because you thought I was cute and who could blame you? But a real relationship is based on so much more then looks and if your old enough to have these feelings then you should know that." As soon as he was done the door bell rang.

"You are so wise."

"Yes I am." He stood up to get the door. "And that wisdom comes from knowing that if you have a relationship based on looks it's stupid and superficial." He opened the door and there was a teenage girl standing there.

"Hi, I'm Topanga's sister."

"Hi I'm stupid and superficial." Eric said extending his hand.

They shook hands as she said, "Cory called and said Topanga wasn't feeling well, wanted to come home."

"What? No she's feeling feeling fine!" He said as he dragged Nebby inside. "Nobody has to go anywhere! I mean, just look at her."

"I think I'd like to go home." Topanga said. Just then Cory ran down the stairs.

"Is she gone?! Oh no, more hair."

Topanga walked past Eric and Nebby and left. Nebby followed her out.

"Can we go now Riles?"

"Yeah I guess. See ya later Eric, Cory." I said waving to them. They waved back as we walked out the door.

The next day in class, Eric came back and told us what it would really be like in high school. The class wasn't really that eventful... At lunch, Minkus was sitting at a table by himself, peeling paper pedals off of paper flowers saying "she loves me, she loves me not..." Over and over.

I sat down across from Cory, waiting for Maya to finish in the lunch line. Both Cory and Shawn were looking over at Minkus.

"Look at him." Cory said.

"The love bomb has blown his head off."

"This is big. This love thing, could kill us if we let it."

"You guys are so weird." I said to myself.

"You and I have to make a deal right now." Cory continued. "Let everyone else go nuts."

"We stay the same." Shawn said as they shook hands.

"Forever."

Just then Maya walked up.

"Hey could one of you goof balls help me with the soda machine? I can't get it to work."

Shawn looked back at Cory with a lovestruck look in his face.

"We have a deal." Cory said as Shawn looked back at Maya and then back a Cory.

"We have a deal!" Cory stated again.

"The soda machine?" Shawn asked looking back at Maya. "Sure I'll help you with it. I use it all the time." He said standing up. But Cory didn't let go of his hand as he tried to walk away.

"We have a deal!" Cory yelled as Shawn started dragging the chair and table away. I just sat there watching my food slowly get farther and farther away.

"Really guys?" I asked as Cory finally let go. Shawn and Maya came back a min later and helped us put the table back. The rest of the day was the same as all the others. Cory and Topanga, Shawn and Maya, and me left with no one. Oh well.

I hope we can get home soon. Even through this has been fun, I still miss my real parents. I wonder what will happen next? Maya says that in all the movies and TV shows about this the people always get home eventually. So I'm just gonna trust her and hope things turn out for the best. I hope this isn't like those things where we change the future...

**The end! That took me a LONG time...so it might be a while before the next chapter... Hope you liked it and don't forget to check out and on Twitter TheGMWpodcast! Until next time! Oh and please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy. Sorry! I'll try to update faster next time. Maybe one chapter a week? But don't hold me to that. Anyway, here's my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World. And frankly, I'm glad I don't. 'cause I would totally ruin the show. **

**Maya's POV**

The next Monday, we were in class again. Mr. Feeny was giving us a list of 'exciting extra curricular activities'. Yeah right, like _I_ was going to do an extra curricular activity. But he was making us choose one anyway. He started listing the (boring) activities to the class.

"Vocabulary club." He said.

"Ooh that sounds fun!" Riley whispered to me. I just gave her a look.

"To exciting." Shawn commented sarcastically.

"Mr. Matthews, please."

"It wasn't me it was Shawn." He said with a smile. Why is he smiling?

"Same thing." Feeny said waving it off. "Alright, uh Debate Team."

"Where's Smackle when you need her?" I said to Riley. She giggled.

"Wow you guys have friends with weird names." Cory said.

"SCUBA Club." Now that, I might try.

"SCUBA Club?" Cory asked getting excited.

"Underwater adventure?" Shawn asked getting into it also.

"What was your first clue?" I asked them sarcastically.

"I love you." Shawn said adoringly looking at me.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm in." Cory said.

"Me to!" Shawn agreed.

"Well I for one plan to stimulate my intellect and will therefore chose between the vocabulary club and the debate team." Minkus chimed in from the front.

"Like father like son." I whispered to Riley.

"I would enjoy communing with the creatures of the sea. I chose SCUBA." Topanga said.

"Slap me in a wet suit and throw me overboard." Minkus said. Wow. Minkus really likes Topanga. I pictured Riley and Farkle as brother and sister. Now that would be weird.

"Can anyone tell me what the acronym 'SCUBA' is?" he pointed at Cory. "Mr. Matthews."

"Duba?" he questioned sarcastically.

"SCUBA duba?" Riley asked laughing.

"Mr. Matthews I have obviously failed you on so many levels." He turned to the front of the classroom. He then went on to explain what an acronym is. Boring!

"So now can anyone tell me what SCUBA stands for?" Feeny said. "Come on! Someone take a stab at it. Ms. Hart. You haven't spoken all class. S-C-U-B-A. What does it stand for?"

"Something's Creepy Under Boat, Andy." I said to him. Riley smacked her forehead and Shawn put his hand up for a high five while saying "yeah!"

"No." I said to him declining the high five. Mr. Feeny just let his head fall.

"Mr. Matthews was closer with the duba. Very well take it away Mr. Minkus." Feeny said.

"No." Minkus said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't wanna know everything. I wanna fit in; I wanna be one of the normal, stupid guys. I'm going with duba!"

"Oh give me a break!" Riley outburst. "Its: Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus." Whoa when did she learn that?

"Very good Ms. Matthews!" Feeny said happily. Just then the bell rang. "Thanks you!" Feeny said to thin air.

So we all signed up for SCUBA Club (and by all I mean Shawn, Cory, Topanga, Minkus, Riles, and me) and the next day we all met in the cafeteria. Cory, Shawn and Topanga were already there. Cory and Shawn were playing with the equipment and Topanga was talking to so girls.

"…you can totally see things growing down there. Sup Maya." Shawn said when he saw me. He went to lean against the table but missed and fell over. Riley, Cory, and I giggled.

"You know, I was meant for this underwater life." Cory said as Shawn stood up. "'cause I am…" he took of his robe. "…SCUBA Boy!" Shawn started laughing and so did I.

"SCUBA Boy?" Riley said smiling.

"What?" he asked Shawn who was still laughing.

"Man, Cory you are the whitest white boy I have ever seen."

"Oh, yeah? Lets see what you got."

"Think I'm afraid to take my shirt off?"

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking."

"Hey I got nothing to hide."

"I'm thinking that to."

"Just take your shirt off already!" I exclaimed getting annoyed. Shawn turned to me.

"Yeah well let me worn you, I've been working out." He turned around and took his shirt off. He was wearing a shirt with fake muscles on it. "I have pumped me up!" Riley and I laughed.

"How come you're wearing a shirt?" Cory asked.

"Well 'cause other wise, I look like you." He said taking his shirt off.

"It's not very evolved to ridicule the human form. Each of our bodies is the master creation of mother nature." Topanga said walking up to them. Wow she really does have a lot of hair…

"Well, except for Minkus." Shawn said. "He was created by mother goose." Minkus took his robe off to reveal a wet suit. A bright green wet suit I might add.

"Anybody ready for a dip?" Minkus asked and then walked toward us.

"Yup and here it comes." I commented said.

"Maya!" Riley yelled at me. I just shrugged.

"Minkus you look like a stick of juicy fruit." Cory said and then turned to Topanga. "You wearing a wet suit to mother nature?"

"No." she said and took her robe off. She was wearing a one piece bathing suit. But that pattern though. Seriously?

Cory and Shawn just stared at her.

"What's the matter? No funny remarks?" Riley and I walked over to stand next to them and saw Cory glance down at her suit and back up to her face.

"Uhh you got anything?" He asked Shawn not taking his eyes of her.

"I got nothing." Shawn said.

"Uhh you got anything?" Cory asked again, still looking at Topanga. It was actually kinda cute. He lost his train of thought because of her.

"Snap out of it! She's just a girl in a bathing suit. Plus Maya looks way prettier." He looked over at me with a flirty look and back at Cory who was still looking a Topanga. "Insult her." Cory went to say something but then didn't.

"No from now on I'm going to be insulting you." He said finally looking away. "I mean, Maya obviously doesn't like you and yet, you still try to flirt with her. What's up with that?"

"I agree with him." I said pointing to Cory.

"Topanga," Minkus said coming over.

"Yes Stuart?"

"Your beautiful." He said with a smile.

"That's very sweet, Stuart. My superficial side thanks you." She and Minkus walked away.

"What is Minkus doing?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. But he's doing it better then us."

Shawn walked over to me.

"Maya, your-"

"No."

They started talking about gifts their fathers had given them and Shawn was playing with more equipment. He inflated whatever he was playing with and Minkus came back over.

"Have you taken leave of your senses? You could endanger the safety of yourself and others. No touching the equipment until the dive master gets here."

"Ya who is this dive master anyway?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I don't care who it is, as long as it gets us out of school, underwater and away from Feeny." Cory and Shawn high fived and then in walked Feeny. Of course. Cory and Shawn screamed.

"Yes Mr. Matthews and Mr. Hunter I'm a certified dive master and have been for years."

"Well that's a plot twist." Riley said. I laughed.

"Now," Feeny said continuing. "the first rule of diving is never dive alone. Therefore I would like each of you to select a partner to be your diving buddy." Shawn immediately came over to me.

"Maya. Be my partner." He said suavely. I was going to say I was Riley's partner but she was already over by Cory. Ah man. Now I have to be.

"Oh ok. But no funny business." He smiled then noticed Minkus and Topanga.

"Oh how cute. It's the little mermaid and aqua nerd." He said to them. I started laughing.

"That was a good one!" I said high fiving Shawn. Wait, what am I doing? He's going to think I like him now. He smiled at me. "No." I said turning away.

"Now one of our first drills will be buddy breathing. Where you share your regulator and breathe through the same mouth piece." He went on to demonstrate. Oh great.

"Did you brush your teeth this morning?" I asked Shawn. I really hope he did.

"I'm not sure. What day is it?"

"Ew. Riley! Can we switch partners?"

Later that day, after are SCUBA experience, Riley and I went back to the orphanage.

"Hey Riley! Maya!" Carly said to us as we walked in the door. We both said hi back and walked to our room.

"So Riles, what do you want to do today?" I asked as I flopped onto my bed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe, homework? No I have a better idea! We could try to find a way to get home." Wow. She is not in a good mood.

"Woah, Riley, calm down."

"I'm sorry. I just really miss my family. I really want to go home. I mean, its great here and all and I like seeing what it was like growing up when my parents did but this is just still to weird."

"I get what you're saying but if this is anything like the movies, we'll end up waking up in the hospital in the real world at some point. For now, get to know your kid parents. This is an opportunity like no other. Take advantage of it!"

"Oh ok I'll try to have a better attitude." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Maya, there's someone here to see you." Carly said as Riley opened the door. On the other side was Shawn. Oh great. This is just what I need.

"Shawn? How did you find us?"

"I'll leave you guys alone." Carly said walking out.

"Well I followed you home from school." He said walking in. "You guys didn't tell us you live in an orphanage."

"You are such a creepy stalker." Riley said with a smile plopping onto her bed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come over to Cory's house. I was just going to crash their dinner."

"Ehh, why not. Got nothing else to do." Riley said standing up and walking over to her shoes.

"Okay, lets go." So we walked over to Cory's house. We talked about random stuff and every time we passed someone on the street Shawn would go; "ya that's right, I got two girls." By the time we got to the Matthews' house we were all laughing our heads off. Shawn knocked on the back door as Riley and I settled down. We saw Eric through the door making motions with his hands.

"Hey what's wrong with Eric?" I asked as we heard Mr. Matthews tell us to come in.

"Yeah, hi Eric." Shawn said opening the door. "Good to see you to."

"Hello Shawn, Riley, Maya." She said nodding to each of us as she said our names.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Riley said. This must be so weird for her.

"Is Cory here?" I asked as Shawn shut the door behind us.

"No, of course he's not Maya, uh, as you well know Cory's at Shawn's house having dinner."

"What?" Riley asked.

"Right! Right." Shawn said catching on to what Eric was saying. "Cory is at my house and I did know that. Eric would be correct there."

"Well then why are you here?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Why am I, as in me, us," he said pointing to us, "here?"

"Well, you see Mr. Matthews," I started, using my lying skills. "Shawn remembered that he invited us to go to dinner also so he came to get us. And we were walking by your house to see if Cory was still here so he could walk with us also. By the way, I'm Maya, friend of Cory's." I said shaking his hand.

"Pathetic.  
>Morgan said from the table.<p>

"Who you calling pathetic?" I asked her. You do not call the queen pathetic. Riley held me back as Shawn started talking.

"No, no its not pathetic. Its not pathetic for us because, we're not in this family so, I can leave." He said turning toward the door.

"And so can we." I said walking out also. We walked outside and I realized Riley wasn't with us. "Riley, you _aren't _in this family _either_ so let's go."

"Oh right. Sorry for bothering you." She said as I pulled her out.

"That was yet another impressive lie Maya." He said shaking his head in approval and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Put a sock in it." I said shoving him away. "Now what do we do?" I asked Shawn.

"We are going to the YMCA."

"Why are we going back there?" Riley asked.

"'Cause Cory wouldn't just walk out on his family like that with out a reason and I think I know why he did it. But we gotta hurry. Come on!" he said starting to run away. Riley and I followed him.

When we got there, after sneaking in, we saw Cory suiting up and getting ready to go in the pool.

"What is he crazy? Your not suppose to dive without a buddy." Riley said walking closer.

"Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" he asked taking off his mask.

"We went over to your house but you weren't there so I thought I'd know where to find you. By the way, your parents are onto you."

"What? Oh no I gotta move quickly." He said putting his mask back on.

"Wait, Cory, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I lost this necklace that was really special to my dad while we were SCUBA diving and I came back to find it."

"Wait, you lost those silver gloves your dad gave you for your birthday? But that was really special to him. Shame on you." Riley said. Oh man, she just said way to much.

"Uhh yeah, that's exactly what I did. How'd you know?"

"Uh, I heard you talking about them." Nice save. I gotta give her props for that one.

"Anyway, I'm going in."

"Wait, Cory. Why don't you check the filter first." I said trying to be the voice of reason.

"That's a great idea Maya! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." I said sarcastically.

So we checked the filter and found the necklace. Cory got unsuited and we escorted him back to his house. His parents started to punish him for not telling them that he left so we decided to leave. Shawn walked with us back to the orphanage and we said goodnight.

"Well that was interesting." Riley said taking off her shoes.

"Yup. I just wonder what tomorrows going to be like."

"Me to."

**There's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Remember to check out the Girl Meets World Podcast at gmwpodcast . com. And check them out on twitter TheGMWpodcast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know… I know… and I'm soooooo sorry. I've been extremely busy.**

**This is only part 1. This episode was just taking so long I wanted to get this out. Part****_ 2 should _****be out sooner then this one was…. Again soooooooo sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy or Girl Meets World.**

**Cory's POV **

We were in class watching a video about hormones. It was boring! And it was like a hundred years old. A movement next to me caught my eye and I turned to see a girl stand from her chair. As she walked past Shawn did that thing with his head where he jerks it up with that weird expression. He usually only does that around Maya. The girl just walked past ignoring him.

"Shawn, why'd you do that? You usually only do that to Maya!" I whispered to him.

"Oh I'm over her Cor. She didn't like me anyway so I just gave up." He said with a frown.

"Okaaaay..." I said slowly turning back to pay attention to the movie again. Why does Topanga's hair have to be so big?

**Maya's POV**

This 'movie' is so boring! Hormones? Really?

"... Eventually everyone hears the Morris Code of puberty."

"I got your Morris Code right here." Shawn said before making a farting noise with his arm pit. Gross.

Feeny and Cory started talking about the 'movie' as they called it. I tuned back in when I heard Topanga.

"I welcome the changes that will transform me from a caterpillar into a butterfly."

"You say a butterfly; I say a hair ball with wings." Shawn commented. I tried so hard not to laugh. Riley gave me a look. Cory and Shawn both did this weird laugh thing. Boys.

Cory and Feeny started going at it again. Ugh when will this end?! I put my hands on my desk and accidentally dropped my pencil on the floor. I reached down to get it but so did Shawn. Our hands touched and he pulled his away quickly. I felt this weird tingling in my hand but shook it off and grabbed the pencil. When I looked up at Shawn he was just sitting there with his hand out stretched, staring at me. I gave him a weird look.

"... Shawn? Shawn? Shawn?" I heard Cory say. Just then the bell rang and I packed my stuff up. Waiting for Riley, I looked over at Shawn again. He was still staring at me.

"Come on Maya, let's go." So Riley and I walked to our lockers.

"What's up with Shawn?" Riley asked me at our lockers

"I don't know. He just started staring at me after we both reached for the pencil."

"Huh. That's weird." Riley said looking past me at something.

"What?" I asked before turning around to see Shawn just standing there, looking at me yet again. "Just keep walking." I said as I walked past Riley to the cafeteria.

"Maya, I miss Lucas. And Farkle!"

"I know honey."

**~~~~~Rewind~~~~~**

"So here's the plan." Riley said as we sat down for lunch.

"Why does there always have to be a plan?" I asked her.

"Hush up and listen. You hang out with Shawn and I'll-"

"Woah woah woah. I am not hanging out with Shawn. If you haven't noticed, he has a huge crush on me. And why would I hang out with him anyway?"

"Because I'm doing what you told me to. I'm taking advantage of my situation and getting to know my parents. So you hang out with Shawn while I hang out with Cory."

"But Shawn's not your dad."

"Maya, my father and Shawn are closer then brothers. Could you, please?" She gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. I'll hang with Shawn. But what are we going to do?"

"Take him to the movies or something. Look he's right over there. Go ask him." She said as she stood up to walk toward them. I reluctantly followed after her.

"…How 'bout the lip gloss issue of Perky?" I heard Cory say. Can they get any weirder?

"Hey Hunter." I said to Shawn. He looked over and started laughing really weirdly. "Would you like to go to the movies with me." I said, the boredom clear in my voice. He continued laughing but he shook his head yes. "Meet me after school at your locker." And I walked back to our table.

**Riley's POV**

After Maya walked away I listened to Shawn and Cory as they talked to each other.

"Did she just tell a joke I didn't get?" Cory asked. But Shawn ignored him and kept laughing. "Shawn, stop laughing!"

"I can't. Whoa, I don't even know what just happened. I'm feelin' really weird Cory!"

"You look really weird. Shawn, what's happing?"

"I don't know."

"You're scaring me! Shawn, talk to me."

"I can't talk about it. I can laugh about it but I can not talk about it." He continued laughing as he walked away.

"Well that was weird." I commented.

"Yeah, that's never happened before." Cory said as he plopped down into a chair. I sat down next to him.

"So Cory I was wondering if I could come over later and we can work on homework together."

"Yeah sure" he said off handedly, then something hit him. "… wait why do you want to come to my place? You can't work with Maya? Riley, did that video effect you to? Oh no…"

"No! Trust me that is _not_ why I am asking. I just figured I might as well get to know you better. No reason."

"Okay. You can come over. But Shawn and I are gonna play basket ball at 6, so could you…?"

"I'll be gone by 5:30."

"Thanks. You're the best!"

**~~~~~Rewind~~~~~**

So later, Maya and split ways and I made my way over to Cory's house as she met with Shawn. Cory and I worked on homework and talked for a while. He finally looked at the clock and realized it was already 6:00. We had finished our homework by then and were just talking.

"Huh, that's weird, Shawn's never late when we shoot hoops." Cory said.

"I'm sorry Cory. Maybe something came up. I could play if you really want to that badly." I said trying to comfort him. I bet he and Maya were still at the movies or something. Oh why did I have to set them up?

"You? You play basket ball?" he asked in unbelief.

"You wanna find out?" I asked standing up with a smirk.

**~~~~~Rewind~~~~~**

**Eric's POV**

I was relaxing in my room when Shawn came up. I thought he wanted to talk to Cory but he didn't.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Shawn. Cory's outside shooting hoops with Riley if you want to join them."

"No I actually wanted to talk to you."

"To me? Why? We never talk. Are we even allowed to?"

"Uh… I think so."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I went on my first date." He said excitedly.

"Oh, nice! Tell me all about it."

"Okay, so we're in front of the movie theater-"

"First hurtle did she pay or did you pay?"

"Eric we snuck in." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She agreed to a criminal act." I said in astonishment. "like this girl."

"Then I go to get the popcorn, right?"

"All right very important, did she offer to pay?"

"We split it, right down the middle." Wow whoever this girl is, she is amazing!

"She's a keeper." I said nodding my head.

"Of course I sprung for the artificial buttery flavor topping."

"Nice touch. You know I could really make you into something."

**Riley's POV**

Cory thought he heard Shawn in the house when we went to get a drink (after I beat him twice) so we went up to his room.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Uh, do you mind? We're talking here." Eric said from his desk.

"Well you can't be talking to Shawn," Cory said as he walked farther into the room. I didn't know what to do so I just followed him. "Cause Shawn told me he can't talk to anybody. Did you forget about our basket ball game?"

"He's just upset because I beat him." I said with a smile.

"You did not beat me. I let you win."

"Aw-huh. Sure."

"Sorry Cor, I guess I just lost track of the time."

"Uh hang on a minuet Cor, this is guy stuff. Okay?" Eric said.

"Basket ball is guy stuff." Cory defended.

"Well apparently not 'cause Riley beat you." Eric said with a smirk.

"She didn't beat me!"

"Alright so you and your date are sitting in the movie theater, uh, what'd you go see?" Eric continued.

"Like we watched the movie." Shawn said and I think my jaw literally dropped. Maya made out with Shawn? But she doesn't like him! She likes my uncle Josh (who isn't born yet…). And besides, she's only 13!

"Don't tell me you…?" Eric asked.

"Yes! We threw malt balls at peoples head for 2 hours." Well, I could see Maya doing that.

"Well not the way I would've gone but, hey, your still playing in the minors." Wow my Uncle is obsessed with making out.

"You know Shawn there's probably another solid hour of basket ball light out there."

"Oh you want me to beat you again?" I asked with a smile as Morgan walked in the room and ran up to Eric.

"You know who I'm sitting in the car with? Nobody." Aw. She is so cute!

"Morgan can't we do this next week?"

"No, Mothers Day is Sunday and I need a present."

"That's right I need to get one to. I've been raking my brain real hard for a special gift for mom." Cory said.

"Okay what do you want me to pick up?"

"Ah, whatever's lying around."

"Move it, mall boy." Morgan said to Eric then dragged him out of the room.

"Let's go shoot some hoops." Shawn said after they left.

"Wouldn't you rather play a little one-on-one with Maya?"

"Hey that's my friend your talking about." I said getting defensive.

"Come on Cor lets go play." Shawn said ignoring me.

"No. You made it perfectly clear. She throws malt balls as well as I do." Ew. I can't believe Maya actually did that.

"You know what, if you hold the malt ball in your mouth for a minuet right before you throw it, it really sticks in peoples hair." That time I didn't keep my opinion to myself.

"Ew, I can't believe you guys actually did that!" I said as I sat on the bed.

"Did Maya teach you that?" Cory asked Shawn. Seriously they have got to start paying attention to me.

"Ya. She's amazing."

"Oh and suddenly I'm not?"

"Cory, what's the big deal? Its always been you and me. Its you and me now, and its gonna be you and me forever. Nothing has changed." After saying that, the boys went to play 'hoops' and I went back to the orphanage. I talked to Maya about the whole 'malt ball' thing and asked how here 'date' went.

"It was fun. We had a great time…"

"Maya… that was your 'I'm hiding something from you' voice." I said to her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

**Maya's POV**

I can't tell her. Not yet. She would freak out. I have to keep it a secret.

**OHHHHH! Cliffie! Part 2 coming soon to a screen near you! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in over a month. My stories have been put on hold for a while. I haven't had time to write. **

**I think I'm going to finish this story in about 2-3 more chapters. I never really had an idea of where it was going or how it was going to end. **

**I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**And to the guest who made a comment about the forbidden chair, in TV shows they can only sit on one side of the table so they are always facing the camera. In that scene Shawn told Riley to sit in the chair that was facing away from where the camera would be. Hope that answers your question! **

**Again I am SO sorry. This is my first muti-chapter so I'm not used to people wanting me to update. **

**If you haven't checked out the GMW Podcast you should! You can find them at GMWPodcast . com and on twitter TheGMWPodcast. **

**I'll update soon!**

**~From a person who can't wait for the next two episodes to air. (A.K.A ChannyFan-1314)**


End file.
